borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vending machine
A Vending Machine is an equipment dispenser used to obtain new weapons, gear and ammo, and for selling unwanted or extra weapons and equipment. Vending machines are located strategically throughout the game and are available in each zone. Depending on the size of the zone there may be multiple locations. Sub-zones usually have vending machines located right at the transition point. Ammo and Med Vendors are also often found just prior to encounters with major story arc bosses, allowing the opportunity to resupply before a big fight. Vending machines are often referred to as 'vendors'. Gameplay Mechanics There are three types of vending machine found within the game; Weapons, Ammunition and Medical. While each type of vending machine is restricted in what it can sell, any type of item can be sold to any machine. The exceptions are ammunition and insta-health vials, which can not be sold once purchased or picked up. All vending machines change items for sale every 20 minutes of real time (although for some reason the inventories actually reset with about 30 seconds left, This is fixed in Borderlands 2). Each machine offers an "Item Of The Day", which is often a rarer and more powerful item than regular stock, at an inflated price. Very rarely the Item Of The Day will be a item. As the Vault Hunters progress through Pandora, the vendors offer higher level items in higher level areas. The item level of a vending machine is tied to the level of the zone and will not increase above a preset level. Every time a player accesses a vending machine a recorded voice announcement will broadcast from it, advertising various advantages of the various types of items that can be bought. When accessing a machine, three options are presented: Buy, Sell, and Buyback. In addition all item lists are sortable by: all, type, brands, items. *In Borderlands, items are sold for a fixed 700% of their base value. *In Borderlands 2, items are sold for 410% of their base value +14% per item level, reaching 1418% at level 72. *In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, items are sold for 620% of their base value +15% per item level, reaching 1670% at level 70. Buyback The Buyback Option stores the 20 most recently sold items until the player leaves the zone or quits the game. *If a 21st item is sold, the oldest item in the Buyback list will be lost. *Each item in the Buyback list is available at any vending machine, of any type, in that particular zone. *The Buyback list is unaffected by the 20 minute cycle of new merchandise. *In multiplayer games every participant has his/her own list. *Buyback is at selling price, not the 7 times inflated buying price. Dollar Cap *''Borderlands'' **Visible cap is 9,999,999 $ **Invisible cap is 2,147,483,648 $ (which equals to 2^31) *''Borderlands 2'' and Borderlands:The Pre-Sequel **Cap is 99,999,999 $ and is absolute (no invisible cap). Selling items past this point is counterproductive as it will not increase the cap. Weapon Vending Machine Weapon Vending Machines, or "weapon vendors", are provided by Marcus Kincaid and sell only weapons. Those vendors are marked as "$" (dollar sign) on the map and sport a burgundy and gold color scheme and are boldly emblazoned "MARCUS Munitions, Inc." They can be found across Pandora and stock a random, level-based stock of munitions. In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, weapon vendors have dark-red color scheme, are emblazoned Guns in Space and YOU WON'T NEED TO HEAR 'EM SCREAM! slogan. In Borderlands 3, weapon vendors are provided by Marcus Kincaid once again and only sells weapons. Weapon vendors are marked as a "$" (dollar sign) on a yellow tall rectanglar border on the map and spots a dark-purple colour scheme and are emblazoned GUN$ and has the words "MARCUS Munitions, Inc" with the logo at the bottom left on the weapon vendors. The mascot is a bullet wearing a tan helmet, white gloves and black boots. The mascot is saluting while holding a assault rifle in a upper position on his right hand. At the top of the weapon vendor is a small orange/gold background with a variety of weapons scrolling left and right, stars going up and down, and with the words GUNS scrolling. Items available: * Weapons * Quick Change heads and skins (Borderlands 2). * "Item Of The Day" - Often a rarer gun being sold for an inflated price. Quotes Weapon Vending Machine Quotes}} Wep Vendor.png|Borderlands BL2 Weapons Vendor.jpg|Borderlands 2 AoDG Weapons Vendor.jpg|Assault on Dragon Keep BLTPS Weapons Vendor.jpg|Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel CV Weapons Vendor.jpg|Claptastic Voyage BL3 Weapons Vendor.jpg|Borderlands 3 Ammunition Vending Machine Ammunition Vending Machines, or "ammo vendors", are also provided by Marcus Kincaid and offer every type of ammunition as well as SDUs to increase the maximum amount of ammunition a character can carry. Those vendors are marked as "$" (dollar sign) on the map. The machines sport a green and white color scheme and are boldly emblazoned "MARCUS Munitions, Inc." In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, ammunition vendors have green color scheme, are emblazoned BULLETS Etc. and GOOD TO THE LAST SHOT slogan. In Borderlands 3, ammunition vendors are provided by Marcus Kincaid once again and offers every type of ammunition. Ammunition vendors are marked as a "$" (dollar sign) on a light green tall rectanglar border on the map and spots a dark-green colour scheme and are emblazoned AMMO DUMP and has the words "MARCUS Munitions, Inc" with the logo at the bottom left on the ammunition vendors. The mascot is a grenade wearing white gloves and black boots. The mascot is laying down on a ammo box and is pulling a chain up and down while bullets are raining down at the top of the ammunition vendor. At the top of the ammunition vendor is a small green background with a pile of bullets at the bottom and with the words RELOAD! in the middle scrolling left and right. Items Available: *Ammunition *Grenades (Borderlands) *Grenade mods (Only available as the "Item Of The Day", or as a standard item in Borderlands 2 and Borderlands 3) *Ammunition SDUs (Only available in Borderlands]) *Oz Kits (Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel and Claptastic Voyage only) Pricing *In Borderlands, prices are fixed regardless of the location or the game mode. *In Borderlands 2 and Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, prices are location dependent; low-level maps are much cheaper. For example, in Normal Mode ammo clip for assault rifle costs $5 in Three Horns - Divide and $283 in Hero's Pass. If low on ammunition and money Vault Hunters, regardless of their level, can switch back to Normal Mode and restock for a fraction of the cost they would normally have to pay. Quotes Ammunition Vending Machine Quotes}} Ammo Vendor.png|Borderlands BL2 Ammo Vendor.jpg|Borderlands 2 AoDG Ammo Vendor.jpg|Assault on Dragon Keep BLTPS Ammo Vendor.jpg|Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel CV Ammo Vendor.jpg|Claptastic Voyage BL3 Ammo Vendor.jpg|Borderlands 3 Medical Vending Machine Medical Vending Machines, or "med vendors", are operated and maintained by Dr. Zed and offer several helpful items for sale. The machines sport a red, white and blue color scheme. They are boldly emblazoned with Dr. Zed's face and the label "dr. Zed: come get your fix today!". Med vendors are indicated on the game map by a green cross symbol. Most med vendors are in open areas like outposts, however some are in safe areas such as the one in New Haven outside Dr. Zed's clinic. In the Zombie Island of Dr. Ned, the med vendors around Jakobs Cove have a mustache drawn on Dr. Zed's face and a 'N' is taped over the 'Z' to make them say Dr. Ned. These vending machines also broadcast different voice messages. In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, med vendors are operated and maintained by Nurse Nina. They have white and red color scheme, are emblazoned with Nurse Nina's poster, HEALZ! and HURTS SO GOOD! slogan. In Borderlands 3, med vendors are operated and maintained by Dr. Zed this time around and offers shields, class mods and insta-health. Med vendors are marked as a "+" (plus sign) on a red tall rectanglar border on the map and spots a dark-red/maroon colour scheme and are emblazoned DR. ZED'S MEDS and has the words "ZED'S MEDS" with the logo at the bottom left on the med vendors. The mascot is a pill which is a nurse wearing a white nurse cap with a red plus sign on the middle, blonde hair poking out, white gloves, a pink uniform, a white shirt underneath and dark red heels. The mascot is holding a syringe on her left hand with a needle poking out on the top and blood drops flowing on the end of the needle. At the top of the med vendor is a small pink/red background with three red hearts beating and a blue vital sign moving up and down. Items available: * Class Mods * Med Kits (not available in Borderlands 2]) * Insta-Health Vials * Shields * "Item Of The Day" will be a shield or class mod. :See also: Health Kit Quotes Medical Vending Machine Quotes}} Health station.png|Borderlands BL2 Medical Vendor.jpg|Borderlands 2 AoDG Medical Vendor.jpg|Assault on Dragon Keep BLTPS Medical Vendor.jpg|Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel CV Medical Vendor.jpg|Claptastic Voyage BL3 Medical Vendor.jpg|Borderlands 3 Jakobs Vending Machine *The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned only. The Jakobs Vending Machine is vending machine exclusive to Borderlands. It is located in Jakobs Cove and becomes available after completing several key missions. It is unique in that it is the only machine of its kind. It sports Jakobs Company color scheme, of brown and gold, and is boldly emblazoned JAKOBS Legacy Firearms, and pictures a child wearing a pith helmet and holding a large caliber double-barrelled rifle. When the machine is accessed the announcement made is in a different voice than Marcus'. Since the Borderlands Game Of The Year Enhanced edition, it only sales Jakobs weapons and this vending machine is available always. It is also unique in that it offers class mods for sale as well. Quotes Jakobs Vending Machine Quotes}} Torgue Token Vendor The Torgue Token Vendors are vending machines exclusive to Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage DLC. The machines sport a bright yellow and orange color scheme and are boldly emblazoned with Torgue logo. These vendors are operated and maintained by the Torgue Corporation. Only Torgue-branded weapons and items are offered and Torgue Tokens are the only means of payment accepted. Item of The Day is always of rarity. Having in mind how difficult it is to acquire these tokens, price tag (615 TT, regardless of the game mode) on these items is almost prohibitively high. Furthermore, Torgue Token Vendors only sell Torgue-branded items and do not accept unwanted or extra weapons and equipment Vault Hunters might have for sale. Quotes Torgue Token Vendor Quotes}} Notes * In Borderlands, all the things are bought at seven times their real value. Ex: a Minor Healing Kit costs $140, sells for 140/7=$20. Unsellable items such as ammo SDUs, ammo and insta-health vials have this trait. *There are challenges associated with buying and selling items from vending machines. Characters can accumulate up to four ranks of each challenge chain for buying items or selling items via vending machines. *Torgue Token Vendor machine Welcome messages exist within the game files but are not used. Trivia * The Fyrestone medical vendor's announcement is originally spoken directly by Zed (who is in the room), instead of an on-board speaker system. After the player has reached New Haven in the story and Zed relocates to there, the Fyrestone medical vendor's announcement is still spoken directly by Zed, as if he was still behind the operation table. * The medical vending machines in Jakobs Cove have been modified to say "Ned" instead of "Zed", with the exception of the one in Dead Haven. *Despite the fact that the Vault Hunters fix the Jakobs vending machine, it will eventually stop working again once they have left the area and subsequently returned. This is most likely just a small glitch. It has yet to be fixed as of Patch 1.4.1 * In the monitor screen of the Jakobs Vending Machine, the texture sheet of it can be seen. This is either a small easter egg or it was mistakenly left in by developers. * Occasionally, vendors will advertise items that they do not sell at that type of vendor. For instance, ammo vendors will sometimes announce "A sniper without a Sniper COM is just a guy with a gun. Find the COM that is right for you," when they do not sell class mods (COMs). They may also say, "The best defense is not a good offense, it's a good defense! So get yourself a shield!" when they do not sell shields either. It is possible that the ammo vendors were originally meant to sell ammo and medical equipment in place of Dr. Zed's vendors. * Shock MIRV grenades stick to the Medical Vendor in Fyrestone. * All vending machines are powered by Marcus- brand energy fuses. fr:Magasin pl:Automaty ru:Торговые автоматы Category:Items Category:Gameplay Category:Trade facilities